


Hurts Like Hell

by echoinspxce



Series: Astronomical: Voltron Song Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allies think Voltron is dead, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie, Kinda, Matt Holt-centric, Matt thinks Pidge is dead, Reaction, Songfic, Srai'hi is great, and im in love, hes an oc, please let Matt be in S7, prepping myself for s7, the day before we all DIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoinspxce/pseuds/echoinspxce
Summary: Matt finds out that Pidge and the paladins are dead, and it destroys him. He can barely believe it when he's told that they aren't.Song title from Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so to mentally prepare myself for Season 7, I wrote a songfic (not really) that's angstier than Low!

**Matt's Point Of View**

All of the rebels stationed at the main base were in the main control room, or out flying. The energy in the room was tense. The paladins of Voltron were seen in a face-off with Lotor, and it was an intense and even match. It was unclear how the battle ended, so scouts were sent out to survey the sector. We haven't heard a word from Team Voltron yet, so everyone was fearing the worst.

_ I was fearing the absolute worst.  _ She couldn't be dead, right? There was no way Voltron was dead, it was the most powerful weapon in the universe.  _ Katie cannot be dead- I don't know what I would do. _

"General, we're coming up on the area where the battle was reported.” Krixtasii, one of the scouts, reported.

The General, a large, buff, orange alien with large ears extending from the side of his head, groaned and crossed his arms impatiently. "Well? Anything?” A large boom and some crackling were heard from the other side of the comms, and my eyes widened in concern. "What was that? Lieutenant, copy back!”

"The- the Castle Of Lions,” Grrekstanz, another scout, and Lieutenant, choked out. "The Castle Of Lions just exploded, sir.”

I nearly fell over.  _ No, it can't be!  _ I placed my hands on the station in front of me as I stood up to keep me steady. I saw the looks on the aliens’ faces on the screen and immediately knew what was up. My face fell as Krixtasii opened her mouth to speak. "The lions- the paladins- are nowhere to be seen, sir. We can only assume they were destroyed in the explosion.” My knees gave out and I was unable to hold myself up anymore, calling a large amount of attention in the room unto myself.  _ No! No no no no no no no no no! _

My roommate in the barracks, an alien named Srai'hi, came over as I choked back a sob. "No!”  _ Katie is dead.  _ He knew everything about my situation, about my sister being a Paladin, the Kerberos mission, all of it. He was the one person on this ship who I trusted enough to call a friend. He gestured wordlessly towards the door, and I sprinted out without hesitation. Srai'hi would explain it to them, hopefully.

"Holt! Where do you think you're going?!” I heard the General call after me as I left, but I kept running.  _ Katie- Pidge- can't be dead! _

"Sir!” I heard Srai yell. He rarely raised his voice, his kind were a very polite, quiet species. "Let him be. The Green Paladin was a sibling of his.”

That was the last bit of the conversation I heard before I got too far, running into my room in the barracks and curling up on my bed. With my knees pulled to my chest and my arms circling them, I cried. I screamed and yelled, angry at the universe. What did it have against me, against my family? First, it took dad and me away from home, and then Pidge.  _ Then, it took her life,  _ my head reminded me, and I sobbed harder.

_ Pidge was dead. _

I didn't leave my room for quintents.

* * *

 

**_Five Quintents Later_ **

"Matthew?” There was a knock on the door, and I recognized Srai'hi's voice. It had taken a lot of prompting to get not to call me Holt, I doubt I'll ever get him to just call me Matt.

"Srai, you know you don't need to knock to come in. We both live here.” I called in return. Even if he was just seeing if I was in here, he wouldn't need to. I've been in here the past five quintents.

There was a sigh, and the door opened. Srai'hi entered, along with the General, to my surprise. "Hello, Holt. I see you are doing better than the last time I've seen you.”  _ Why the quiznack was he being nice to me? _

"Uh, yes sir,” I replied, confused. "If I may ask, why are you being so nice to me?” He laughed, something I haven't ever heard him do. It shocked me to the core.

"Because I know what you're going through."

"Pardon me?”  _ What was he talking about?  _ "I'm not sure what you mean, sir.”

He laughed again. “I know how you feel right now, cadet. Private Yah'nil right here told me that you are the sibling of the Green Paladin of Voltron. I lost my brother on the battlefield years ago. Anyways, we bring great news that will be sure to cheer you up."

"What could possibly put me in a good mood right now, sir?” I grumbled, not meaning to be rude.

"Matthew, your sister is alive, as is the rest of Team Voltron,” Srai stated, getting to the point. My eyes widened in disbelief.

I gasped, not believing the news. "You're lying! Krixtasii said they were nowhere to be found!” Looking to the General for confirmation, I received a nod and placed my hands over my mouth in utter shock. "Really?! Oh my god, she's alive! How?”

"We received a transmission from Princess Allura from the Blue Lion, saying that they were not inside the Castle of Lions during the explosion, and it was all part of the plan to close rifts in the universe caused by Lotor's ship. The Paladins and the others are alive and well. They are headed to Earth.” The General informed me. "The Green Paladin herself sent another transmission inviting you to join them on their voyage."

A large smile broke out across my face. I couldn't believe it; not only were they alive, but are heading towards Earth! "Uh, is that even a question? Send them a message back that says I accept! Oh my god!”

_ Pidge was alive. _

I left my room for the first time in quintents.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments or on my Twitter @spaceli27


End file.
